TWINS OW: Welcome to Four Corners
by retirw
Summary: The Twins are still in Four Corners. They ask Kojay for a little help.


The Magnificent Seven are not mine I know that. Working on a plot to steal them though. Beau and Dev are mine.

_As usual if it's in italics it's thoughts. _/Between the backslashes in telepathy or it's close cousin/

Anewar hope the son is shining on you. Here's some of the boy's to brighten your day.

Sundaisy it's not the crossover you wanted but I'm getting there. Hope this will hold you.

KT the opinionated see momma can right a story where the guys ain't nekid.

Welcome to Four Corners

Kojay rode in from the reservation early one morning. Stopping his pony in front of the jail he looked down at the two boys playing in the dust. Vin Tanner was keeping a watchful eye on them from the boardwalk. Sliding from his pony he dropped to his knees in the dirt. Wide eyed he stared at the twins.

"Great Spirit thank you for letting me live to see the Sun Twins. The shaman and warrior of the light," He prayed in thanksgiving. Vin stood protectively close to the suddenly serious pair of boys.

"I do not understand," Kojay turned to Vin. "You are a dark warrior. You can not father a light pair it is not possible. Only a thousand year child, the singer can produce sun twins."

Josiah froze in his foot steps as he approached. His eyes widened in awe as old legends became fact right before his eyes. _Vin's a guardian, there really are sentinels. So who's his guide?_

"Grandfather," Vin nodded politely. "They's not of our time. Tha little ones rode tha wind," Vin said calmly.

"Not of this time then. They are the children of your children then," Kojay responded. Two little faces peered out from behind their protector.

"Grandfather!" two little heads dipped in respect.

"Huh trouble," Kojay pretended to scowl.

"Nah tha'th Dev, I'the mithchief," Beau corrected grinning widely.

"I can believe that," Kojay nodded thoughtfully. "Come," he held out his hands, each of the boy's took a hand and walked over to the jail.

Grandfather, kin ya helped uth gitted home. Weth a mite lotht," Beau asked chewing on his lip.

"This is not for me to do. The Singer must accept his destiny," Kojay explained gently.

"Tad'th bein' tethted?" Beau asked softly.

"Yes, little one," Kojay smiled.

"We need ta wait fer him here," Beau frowned.

"Yes," Kojay agreed.

"'Kay," Beau sighed deeply. "Might be here till we'th growd though. Tad'th a might thubburn". Soon Kojay was talking with the boys in a rapid chatter of Kiowa. Dev was holding up his end signing faster than Josiah and Nathan could keep up.

7777777

"Vin what was all that about the boys riding the wind?" Chris asked as the two men sat in chairs in front of the saloon keeping an eye on things.

"They's all kinda stories 'bout folks ridin' tha wind through time. Wind'll pick yah up one place and sit yah down some when different. Most time's it'll come back and git yah later," Vin explained.

"You think that's what happened to Beau and Dev?" Chris asked.

"You gotta better idea?"

"Nope,"

"Kojay's gonna be plum wore out answerin' all them questions," Vin chuckled.

"Looks like he's enjoying it," Chris responded. "He seemed pretty shook up when he first saw 'em".

"Chris how do yah think Josiah'd feel iffen St. Peter was ta plop down here in town?" Vin asked seriously. Chris stared a moment speechlessly. "Them boys is somethin' Kojay never figured he'd ever see. He's talkin' with them what his people claim come straight from God hisself." Vin explained.

"Their God's messengers?" Chris choked in disbelief.

"Nah they's more like herd dawgs I rekin. They's sent ta guard tha sheep," Vin smiled.

"That's good to know," Josiah said from the batwing doors. "I'd be worried about any message those boys would give me".

"Why's that?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to be standing on my head in the stables or something," Josiah chuckled.

7777777

3 days later

Josiah, Ezra and Buck were returning to Four Corners with their prisoner the next day. While carefully watching for an ambush as they traveled a mountainous trail. A shot rang out. The men went to cover. A quick slap to rump sent the horses onto safety.

"We want Johnson," a voice called.

"Regrettably we are unable to fulfill your wishes," Ezra responded. "Although I personally prefer that you endure his stench instead of my companions and I," Ezra expounded. "It seems your marksmanship could use improvement. Your compatriot was executed by your own bullet," Ezra called back.

"We'll starve you out and then cut you down," the voice called back. Another shot rang out striking off the boulders where the men were hidden.

"Brothers we may be in a bit of a bind," Josiah noted.

"Perhaps this would be a suitable time to ask for divine intervention?" Ezra asked. Buck was wrapping a bullet burn on Josiah's shoulder. Josiah's lips moved as he prayed. The three regulators pressed themselves into the ground as the mountain began to rumble. In almost slow motion a section of the mountain broke off and slid down taking out the overhang where the bushwhackers were located.

"Momma's biscuits! Josiah you pray good," Buck hissed hoarsely. After several minutes rocks stopped falling. The men got to their feet and studied the situation.

"Guess we need to try and find the horses?" Buck suggested.

"Good as anything," Josiah spoke quietly. They started cautiously along the trail. Ezra let out a yell as he grabbed at Buck when the path collapsed out from under Josiah and Buck. Ezra was unable to get a good hold and Buck slid out of his hands and disappeared from sight. Ezra felt the ground under him shudder and shift. The path fell out from under him as he began to drop a pair of hands grasped his wrists and jerked him up onto the trail.

"Thank you," Ezra gasped for breath.

"Take it easy," Chris answered, a rare comforting pat on the back followed.

"Buck and Josiah fell Chris," Ezra gave a haunted whisper as the pain from his dislocated shoulder sent him into the darkness.

Josiah Sanchez stood on a ledge looking up towards the path. "Ezra?" Josiah called he could see Buck below him lying on a ledge not moving. He couldn't find Ezra.

"We got him," Chris' voice answered from above.

"Thank you Lord," Josiah whispered. "Buck isn't moving," he called up.

"Ah shit!" Vin growled looking over the edge. "Kin see him he's on a ledge maybe 20 feet down," Vin spoke calmly. "Reckon I best go down and get him," Vin grinned. Josiah frowned up at Vin.

_I must have landed damn hard. Something seems wrong somehow. _Josiah smiled back at the lop-sided grin.

"Ya hurtin,' Preacher man?" Vin asked.

"Only my ankle and my pride," Josiah responded.

"Watch out below," Josiah heard a call. A rope fell past him. Josiah frowned at the strange colors and texture of the cord. Josiah climbed up the rope to find Nathan ministering to Ezra. Suddenly it all began to make sense. The strangeness in Vin and the rope.

"The twins are at Four Corners," Josiah told the men.

"Dev and Beau's here?" Tanner demanded in a shaky voice.

"Four Corners and both of them are well," Josiah assured.

Grins were exchanged among the seven familiar strangers.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Let me look at that ankle?" the black man moved Josiah to a rock near the unconscious Ezra.

"Ezra's bad?" Josiah asked.

"Dislocated his shoulder, got some road rash," Jackson spoke as he examined Sanchez. Josiah watched in fascination as Tanner put on some type of harness.

"I better go. He could be hurt," Jackson spoke up.

"Nate it don't look real stable and I'm the lightest," Vin answered. Vin did something with a ring in the rope and stepped off the edge of the cliff. Josiah scooted over so he could watch the man some how slide-walk down the cliff until he reached Buck. Dangling in the air he checked Buck's condition.

"He's alive, the pulse is strong. Respiration is shallow but steady. No big trauma visible. Reckon he's broke a leg. Feels like some ribs. His pupils are dilated and uneven," Vin called up. "Best drop another rope so's I kin secure him. He's gonna fall offa this ledge if he does much twitchin'," Vin recommended. A bright blue and yellow rope soon hung beside the red and yellow one. "If he moves he ain't gonna fall now," Tanner called up.

"We need something to use as a stretcher," Nathan decided. "Vin I'm sending you a kit to prepare him for the trip up," Nathan explained as a brightly colored bag was lowered over. "JD you and Ezra go look for something to use," Chris ordered. The two men disappeared without a word. Ezra moaned as he started to wake.

"Easy Brother," Josiah calmed.

"Mr. Sanchez I appear to be in worse shape then I thought," Ezra sighed. "I seem to remember you and Mr. Wilmington going over," he continued.

"We did," the 1800's Josiah answered. Ezra frowned a moment "These gentlemen belong to Dev and Beau?" he asked.

"Yep," the Larabee lookalike answered.

"Mr. Wilmington?" Ezra asked softly.

"We're working on that now," Larabee looked over the edge.

"Buck's alive," Josiah assured the gambler.

A strangely dressed JD and Ezra returned with a hastily made wooden frame. A fancy tarpaulin was laced into the frame and a bedroll was tied to it. "Can you get him on the stretcher or will you need help?" Chris called down.

"Reckon I'se gonna need JD he's the lightest," Tanner called up. Ezra struggled over to where he could see the happenings. JD donned a strange harness clipped into a third rope and went over the edge controlling the decent of the stretcher. The two climbers quickly yet gently positioned Buck in the stretcher wrapped in the bedroll. He was strapped in tightly his head restrained with a wide cloth. "Ready ta go," Vin hollered.

"Up or down?" Chris asked.

"Up," Vin and JD climbed carefully one on either side of the stretcher aiding it over the rough places. Reaching the top the stretcher was quickly moved away from the edge. Nathan was immediately checking the injured man's condition. Vin and JD popped over the edge. Vin climbed to his feet shedding the medical kit from his back. Wilmington 2000 smirked as he coiled rope.

"Never thought I'd see anyone as good lookin' as me," he chuckled.

"JD have ya considered two Buck's?" Vin asked softly.

"Think we should throw one back?" JD asked.

The horses were quickly found. The injured men were loaded or in Buck's case he was placed on a travois. Then they headed towards Four Corners. Some interesting conversations occurred as the traveled. Figures moved into the street as the men hit town.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"How bad?" Nathan dropped to his knees by Buck's figure. A soft voice listed the injuries and their severity.

1800's Vin Tanner looked on as the twins climbed his double. The man collapsed onto the edge of the walk holding the boys tight then using his hands to verify they were all right.

"Thought I'd lost ya," the broken whisper, brought tears to eyes all around.

"Unca'th tooked good care of uth," Beau assured.

"Reckon so Bitty yer still alive and the town's standing," Buck chuckled. The boys were hugged and tossed from one man to the next. Happy squeals and relieved laughter filled the street. The Larabees' exchanged relieved glances as each of theirs was reclaimed.

"Chris Larabee," the strangely dressed man offered his hand.

"Chris Larabee," offered the gunslinger with a slight twitch of his lips.

"This is gonna get tedious," 1800's Nathan exclaimed.

"Chris, Buck, Ezra, Nathan, JD, Josiah and Vin?" 1800's Chris asked.

"Yep," 2000 Chris answered.

"Christopher Steven," 1800's said.

"Christopher William," the 2000 returned.

"Josiah Samuel," one offered,

"Josiah Isacc," the 2000 model said.

"Ezra Peter," Ez frowned.

"Ezra Philip the 3rd," responded the 2000 model.

"Nathan," the ex-slave studied his counterpart.

"Nathan Josiah," the trauma Doctor smiled back.

"William Murphy," Christopher Steven indicated the travois.

"Bucklin Jeffery," the smiling man laughed.

"John D.," JD stuttered.

"Jon D.," The modern JD looked panicked.

"JD ain't nothing wrong with your name," Bucklin offered.

"It's a right good one," Buck smirked, "Darling".

"Oh Lord," the 1800's man blushed.

"You too," the other JD sighed. The man in the bowler hat nodded sadly.

"Vincent Jeffery," the tracker growled.

"Devin James," the ATF agent returned.

Everyone ended up in Nathan's clinic to patch up the injured and adjust to the shock. The Nathans discussed treatment and medicine. Ezra was giggling the funny little pellets that the other Nathan had given him sure had a kick. Buck was in no pain as they set the leg and checked the ribs.

"Keep his foot above the level of his heart it'll keep the swelling down," Nathan explained. Josiah found himself examining the strange stretchy bandage wrapped around his ankle. The other Nate offered him a couple of white pellets.

"I don't want to get like Ezra," Josiah declined.

"I gave Ez codeine, this is aspirin," Nathan explained. At the blank look he grinned. "This is willow bark," he explained. A hand snaked out snatching up the bottle.

"Reckon ya kin leave this when ya go back?" the ex-bounty hunter asked..

"You complaining 'bout my teas again," Nathan growled.

"Taste like cat pee," Vin asserted as the others laughed and agreed.

"I'll leave you what I can if we can get back," Nathan offered the healer.

"IF!" the regulators demanded.

"We don't know how we got here much less how to get home," Chris answered. A soft whimper and heartfelt curses came from the undercover agent in the corner.

"Ez ya all right?" the Vins asked.

"Hot water, silk sheets, good restaurants, My Jaguar, clean clothes, My Jaguar, baths, MY JAGUAR," he moaned.

"Culture shock," Nathan grinned.

"Think about it Ez. Outhouses, lye soap, stage coaches, dust," Bucklin chortled. Ezra jumped to his feet a horrified look on his face. Josiah grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Didn't take it very good," Chris the shootist noted of the terribly pale man.

"The man does love his comforts," Josiah admitted.

"We got a bath house," Vin Jeffery frowned almost insulted by the other Ezra's carrying ons.

"We can all use one," Chris sniffed himself his nose wrinkling.


End file.
